The L.U.V. Mess
by snow87
Summary: Basically, it is a spell that went wrong...
1. Starting of Everything...

1 The L.U.V. Mess  
  
Hi! It's the first time that I write at fanfiction.net, the first time I did a HP story…. Hope you enjoy my story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1.1 Chapter 1 – Starting of everything…  
  
(((Dong)))(((Dang)))(((Ding)))  
  
The new school term starts…  
  
Harry: Hey Hermi. How's life?  
  
Hermione: Oooh.. It's terrible.  
  
Ron: But why? Don't you enjoy being with the muggles?  
  
Hermione: Well, my childhood friends have moved away…  
  
Harry: What about the witches?  
  
Hermione: Witches? Don't bother… I never met a single one of them during the break.  
  
Ron: Neither do I.  
  
Hermione: Harry, what about you. How did your uncle and auntie treat you?  
  
Ron: And the big fat cousin of yours.  
  
Harry: They never do anything to me. That fatty, he is fatter than what I have seen him the last time.  
  
Ron + Hermione: Haha.  
  
The gang chatted as they walk to their DADA class. When they turned round the corner, they saw Chochang chatting away with her friend.  
  
Chochang: So how is your break?  
  
Martha (Chochang's friend): I met some of my friends from my elementary school! The ones I have told you.  
  
Chochang: Wow! I didn't even meet any of them.  
  
Harry's face turned bright red when he saw Chochang. He wanted to greet her but he is scared. You know, when you have a crush on someone, your heart goes pumping faster than anything on earth.  
  
Hermione saw the scene and nudge Harry in front.  
  
Hermione: Hi Chochang.  
  
Chochang: Hey!  
  
Harry: Uh... Hi. ^Face grew redder^  
  
Ron: Heyo. Hi Martha.  
  
Martha: (  
  
Chochang: You guys are going for DADA, right?  
  
Hermione: And you for HOM.  
  
Martha: Right on!  
  
Chochang: We have to run now. Bye.  
  
Ron: Bye. See you at lunch.  
  
Hermione and Ron noticed that Harry kept quiet during the conversation. (You noticed that too.)  
  
Ron: Why are you so shy when Chochang is here?  
  
Hermione: When you can be so interactive with us.  
  
Ron: Haha!  
  
Harry: Cut the crap and get moving. We don't want to have points taken away from Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione: Ya ya… We have to earn points just like we did last time, right Ron?  
  
Ron: Yup! And you can show Chochang that.  
  
Hermione: Don't be sad, my dear Harry… You will meet her during lunch.  
  
Harry: Hey you…  
  
Ron: You can give her your lunch too… Just that the food will reappear again and again…  
  
Hermione: Until Dumblore says…  
  
Ron + Hermione: STOP!  
  
Ok, this is the end of chapter one. It's a short one… But I will update ASAP 


	2. Lunch Time

1 Chapter 2 – Lunch Time  
  
Ron: Woohoo! Lunch time, finally!  
  
Hermione: Mind your actions.  
  
Harry: The DADA bores me to death. I am just soooooo hungry.  
  
Ron: Hungry for?  
  
Hermione: For Chochang!  
  
Harry: Don't you have anything better to do or say other than Chochang and I?  
  
Ron: Oh yeah, we'll pay Hagrid a visit later.  
  
Harry: Sure!  
  
The 3 of them walked into the hall. After sometime, they finished their lunch and went to visit Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid: Greetins moi friends.  
  
Harry: Hi Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid: How's the break?  
  
Ron: How's yours?  
  
Hagrid: HoHo! I ave spen de whole time here.  
  
Hermione: Aren't you bored?  
  
Hagrid: If I were to leave, ho will take care of the school?  
  
Harry: Good point.  
  
Ron: He has the dear pet of his to accompany him.  
  
Hagrid: That rite.  
  
After chatting about the break, the 3 of them left for their next class.  
  
Harry: What are we having now?  
  
Ron: Potions. Are you so crazy over Chochang that you have forgotten?  
  
Hermione: Oh yeah, I forgot. We have Charms homework to pass up later. ^She lied^  
  
Ron saw through Hermione's trick…  
  
Ron: Yeah! Did you do that, Hermi?  
  
Hermione: Yupz.  
  
Harry: What? Are you sure?  
  
Hermione: Yes.  
  
Harry: But I didn't know that!  
  
Ron: You are busy.  
  
Harry: Am I?  
  
Hermione: Yes.  
  
Harry: What am I doing during yesterday's lesson?  
  
Hermione: Basically, you did nothing except paying a little attention, and thinking.  
  
Harry: Thinking?  
  
Ron: Cho-C (Before he can finish his sentence, a student came running)  
  
Student: Hey Harry, Prof. McGonagall wants to see you.  
  
Harry: Me?  
  
Student: Yes. In the staff room.  
  
Harry: Ok.  
  
What is going to happen? 


	3. Prof. McGonagall

1 Chapter 3 – Prof. McGonagall  
  
Harry: Good afternoon Prof. McGonagall.  
  
Prof. McGonagall: Good afternoon. Take a seat.  
  
Harry: Thanks. Why do you want me here?  
  
Prof. McGonagall: Nothing, just want to talk to you about your studies.  
  
Harry: My studies? What's wrong with it?  
  
Prof. McGonagall: You are improving on them.  
  
Harry: Thanks… My spells are always lagging.  
  
Prof. McGonagall: Well, I am very happy to hear that your spells had improved tremendously from your Professor.  
  
Harry: Oh yeah. (  
  
Prof. McGonagall: Just don't misuse the spells you are taught.  
  
Harry: Lol.  
  
Prof. McGonagall: Now, run along to your next class.  
  
Harry: Sure. Bye.  
  
After Harry left, he went to his Quidditch class. Hermione and Ron were waiting for him in the field.  
  
Hermione: What did McGonagall says?  
  
Harry: It's about my results.  
  
Ron: What about it?  
  
Harry: She said that it has improved a lot.  
  
Madam Hooch: People! Time to get your butts moving!  
  
Seconds later, the class were seen flying up and down in the air. Few minutes later, Madam Hooch called out to those who are on the Quidditch team to practice for their coming match.  
  
Ron: Bye Harry, I will miss you.  
  
Harry: Hey you. Don't miss me. I will be on the field too.  
  
Hermione: Haha  
  
Ron: Don't worry. We won't. ^Said it frankly^  
  
Madam Hooch: Harry! Your teammates are waiting for you!  
  
Harry: Sure! Be there in a second!  
  
Ron: Bye.  
  
After saying, Harry ran over to the other side of the field to catch up with his teammates for the practice.  
  
Sometime later, when the bell goes, Harry and his gang packed up their stuff to get ready for the next lesson – Charms.  
  
Prof. Flitwick: Alright class, thank you for your attention in today's lesson. I hope to have extra lessons with you on this weekend.  
  
Hermione: Prof. Flitwick, according to the school rules, we aren't supposed to have lessons… ^Hermione voiced her objections^  
  
Prof. Flitwick: I understand that you have something on. But I need the lesson. We are behind time because of the break you have.  
  
Draco Malfoy then speak up  
  
Draco: Professor, why not has it on a Friday night? We are free after school. Night is a best time to study. ^Smiles slyly^  
  
Prof. Flitwick: Oh! Good idea, Malfoy. So class, it's settled then. We will have it on Friday night, after dinner. Ok?  
  
Class: Ok…  
  
After the lesson, Harry and Ron have to put up with Hermione's reasoning all day long until dinner.  
  
Hermione: Never mind…Its only Tuesday… We still have a couple of days more for ourselves… No, I mean couple of NIGHTS! 


	4. It's the SPELL!

Chapter 4 – It's the SPELL!  
  
On that miserable Friday night, the night that everything went wrong, Hermione dragged her reluctant legs to Charms class. When she arrived, Harry and Ron were there.  
  
Ron: Hermi, injured your leg?  
  
Draco interrupted: You can always use your skills to cure them.  
  
Hermi: Get off!  
  
Harry: Woah! Hermi, are you sick or what?  
  
Ron: Hush hush people… Prof. Flitwick came in.  
  
Prof. Flitwick: Right babies! Get your seats. We are starting.  
  
Hermi: Prof, can you give us a summary of what are we doing today?  
  
Prof. Flitwick: We will be having an experiment with Uyis to produce Opis.  
  
**I have no idea what Uyis and Opis is. I made that up.  
  
Harry: Prof, isn't it dangerous to do that? That thing can change the whole world if you made a mistake.  
  
Ron: It's the wizard world.  
  
Hermi: It's not in the syllabus, sir.  
  
Prof. Flitwick: Harry, I can see that you did not study your Charms… ^before he can continue, Draco interrupted^  
  
Draco: We had finished what we are supposed to know last term. And, can't we stay ahead of time?  
  
Prof. Flitwick: Good one, Malfoy. Let's start.  
  
They started the experiment. But they did not know that a disaster is coming. They have their partners to work with. Harry with Ron and Hermi with Draco… (So unlucky… ()  
  
They added this with that and mixed the substance… and heated it over the fire. Suddenly, a loud explosion came. Everyone got a shock and turned towards Prof. Flitwick's direction.  
  
Prof. Flitwick had experimented with Uyis too. All he wanted was to show the difference between his and the students' overall result. But he made a slight mistake that caused the EXPLOSION. He added Tiso instead of Roogin for the experiment. Why? Because they are placed too near each other and their colour are about the same.  
  
Hermi: Oh my god! I am going to be changed! It's changing the wizard world!  
  
Ron: Don't worry… Nothing has taken place yet.  
  
Prof. Flitwick: Guys, calm down! I am going to get the headmaster here!  
  
But no one can calm down at this point, right? Even Flitwick is nervous and scared! The Gryffindors and Slytherins are all talking and looking at each other.  
  
History about the Opis: Opis is a useful and harmful substance, just like fire. It can change the wizard world if something went wrong during experiment. But no one knows the effect because there are only 2 choices. One, do it clean and well. Or, DON'T do that at all. It is useful because you can conquer your enemies with that. Just pour it over them and they are dead. 


	5. Taken Place...

1 Chapter 5 – Taken place…  
  
Flitwick went to get the headmaster.  
  
Dumblore: Flitwick! What exactly happened?  
  
Flitwick: I… I was…  
  
Dumblore: Who gave you permission to hold lessons at night? If you were to do it, you have to get my approval!  
  
Flitwick: They had missed the lessons during the break and I thought of giving them extra lessons to make up the lost.  
  
Hermi: Sir, Prof. Flitwick taught us something that is out of the syllabus.  
  
Draco: He gave us Opis.  
  
Dumblore: Now, a huge mess you made! Because of you! The Wizard world is going to be changed!  
  
Flitwick: I… I know.  
  
Then the students started whispering among themselves.  
  
Dumblore: Now, kids. Get back to your dorm. Flitwick, get to my office.  
  
In Dumblore's office, things were heating up… No one had seen Dumblore so worked up before.  
  
Dumblore: Now, what am I going to tell those ministers?  
  
Flitwick: ^speechless^  
  
Dumblore: Tomorrow! The whole wizard whole will change! Everyone will lose his or her senses and chaos will be around!  
  
After more lectures from Dumblore, Flitwick was not allowed to sleep.  
  
That very next day, Harry woke up and went to brush his teeth, as usual.  
  
Ron walked up beside him…  
  
Ron: Hey Harry, nice toothbrush.  
  
Harry: Wo...what?!?! Are you mad?  
  
Ron: No, nice toothbrush, really. (  
  
After saying, Ron picked up his face towel and wetted it.  
  
Harry: Ron! OMG! You are using such a NICE towel!  
  
Ron: Hpm… I heard that…  
  
Harry: What did you just heard?  
  
Ron: My towel.  
  
Harry: Oh… ^blushes^  
  
Tim, a Gryffindor too, walked up to Harry and Ron.  
  
Tim: Morning Harry, Ron.  
  
Harry + Ron: Morning. (  
  
Tim: Hermione and Chochang are waiting for you 2 outside.  
  
Ron: Outside? This washroom?  
  
Tim: Yeah… They seemed really anxious.  
  
Harry: Well then, we better take a look.  
  
Ron: Right.  
  
Both of them went outside and true enough, Chochang and Hermione were outside. Little did they know that, the spell had taken place…  
  
Harry: Hi. ^blushes^  
  
Ron: Cut it out, Harry! You blushed twice since morning! And its only 8am!  
  
Chochang: What are you blushing for?  
  
Harry: Um… Nothing…Where's Martha by the way?  
  
Chochang: She went off with Fanny already.  
  
Ron: What brings you here?  
  
Hermione: She came for Harry, not you Ron.  
  
Ron: Oh, come on! I know that!  
  
Chochang: Harry, are you free after lunch?  
  
Harry thought for a moment "Yeah, I was going to visit Hagrid after lunch. But I guessed I can't"  
  
Chochang: Thanks (  
  
Hermione: Can we tag?  
  
Ron: We can't. But we can stalk! 


End file.
